bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandy Wiles
Mandy Wiles is a female student at Bullworth Academy. She is the head cheerleader of the Bullworth cheerleading squad, and a female member of the Jocks clique. Mandy was voiced by Elena Franklin. Character Description Mandy is a cheerleader, with the figure one would expect a cheerleader to have; leggy and buxom. She almost always wears her cheerleader's outfit. In the wintertime, she wears a different version of it and white tights. She has brown hair with a navy blue bow, and wears it in a high ponytail. Characteristics Mandy dates Ted Thompson and likes to think that she is the most popular and best-looking girl in the school even though she's admittedly insecure. She constantly bullies Beatrice both verbally and emotionally and refuses to let her to be a cheerleader. She hopes to become a model and it's rumored she suffers from bulimia. Mandy also thinks that Johnny Vincent is cute and wonders why he dates Lola, who she considers to be a "tramp", dislikes and has a rivalry with. She seems to get along with Pinky, Christy and Angie since they're all cheerleaders. However, she can be heared saying a bad comment about Pinky's skirt and scolds Angie for making a mistake and falling during cheerleading practice. Christy also gossips about her throwing up in the toilets. In-game role Early on, Mandy steals Beatrice's chemistry notes and Beatrice gets Jimmy to retrieve them. On the advice of Gary, Jimmy leaves a stink-bomb in Mandy's locker for good measure. During Jimmy's battle against the Jocks, Earnest Jones tells Jimmy he needs lewd pictures of Mandy for part of his plan. However, he only wanted them for personal use. Later they get blown up and put over the town as posters. Jimmy encounters Mandy crying on the bleachers and feeling sorry for her, agrees to cover them up, thus winning her over. Mandy is caught inside the gym when Gurney sets fire to it, and Jimmy rescues her. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *Beatrice: Give it back! :Mandy: Or what? :Beatrice: Or well... just give it back! :Mandy: Are you threating me metal mouth? :Beatrice: No I just... just give it back! You can't just steal things from me! :Mandy: Unfortunately for you my pig ugly friend, that's exactly what I can do. In fact, I can do anything I like in this place. Anything at all. Ciao, spotty. :Beatrice: Give it back... While walking around talking to herself *I hope everyone's looking at me, of course they're looking at me! *Who should I humiliate and socially destroy today? *Oh my god, I think I broke a nail or something! Major emergency! *Johnny Vincent's kinda cute, why's he with that tramp Lola? *I don't get it. What exactly is a bombshell, anyways? Saying goodbye *I've got to go make Beatrice's life miserable, see you. Taunting *Like, you're a total reject! *Ohimigod you are such a jerk! *Social outcast! *Dorkwad. Bottom Pinched *Who do you think you are!? Knocked Out *Who beats up a cheerleader? *But... I'm popular! Other students talking about Mandy *Christy: Ohmigod, did you see Mandy making herself sick in the toilets again? *Angie: Mandy's actually pretty nice, once you get to know her. *Lola: Did you hear what Mandy said about me? What a bitch! *Fatty: Mandy says if I lose 80 pounds she won't puke when she sees me. *Bif: She's been with almost the entire starting lineup. All she needs is the left tackle, and the slotback. *Ricky: At least you don't have that rash that Mandy has! Wiles, Mandy Wiles, Mandy